From GB 1391384, glass fiber compositions based on calcium aluminosilicate glasses are known, which can also contain a number of additives. The fiber should be free from boron and fluoride in order to reduce production-related environmental burdens.
EP-B-832046 describes a boron-free continuous glass fiber with a similar base, wherein the composition has a viscosity of 1,000 poises at a deformation temperature of 1,149-1,371° C. and a liquidus temperature which is at least 38° C. below said deformation temperature.